ACTION REPLAY!: WAITING
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Another battle has started in the life of Master and Miss Cahill  Dan and Amy . Read the chapters to find out more! What will happen to the end?
1. ACTION REPLAY!: Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues, and any characters of the book except some.**

**A/N: I hope the story is good. And I'm really very sorry for grammatical mistakes. Please review! And this is my first story in which I'm giving chapters. So that means it is my first sequel story. I want reviews to improve myself so every type of reviews are welcome.**

** ~oOoOoOoOoOo~**

** ACTION REPLAY!**

**WAITING **

It's almost midnight. Young 16 years old Amy scrunched her eyebrows while looking at the clock. She was feeling so helpless since Nellie hasn't arrived yet. Nellie hasn't returned from her university. Amy clutched her man-size stuffed bunny tightly and hid her face.

Dan entered into the room clutching the blue ninja shuriken pictures engraved blanket. "Amy", he called to his sister.

"Dan! What's wrong? You woke up?" Amy looked a bit startle.

Dan was wearing his night-suit. His hair looks rough. His eyes were red (almost).

"Where is Nellie?"

"She hasn't arrive yet. She said that she will be here around 10pm" Amy finished.

"We should call the police." Dan offered his idea.

"I think, we should look for half n hour more." Amy said hesitantly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Nellie. It should be Nellie." Amy cheered up.

They heard a car rolled away down the lane. Amy rushed towards the door. She held the door wide open expectantly to find Nellie exhausted due to the assignments in the university but there was no one. She went out to look further more but after taking two small steps her legs wobbled since she got collided with something metallic. "OUCH!" Dan heard the shrill cry of Amy and then "THUMP". He ran towards the door.

"Amy!" he called while running.

"Over here!" Amy answered.

"What happened? Where is Nellie?" Dan asked.

"First, help me to get up you dweeb!" Amy yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me you nerd!" Dan replied too.

Amy rolled her eyes. Dan helped her to get up.

"How you become always clumsy Amy?" Dan said while helping her.

Amy gave him cold glares and then said," I got collided with something hard like metal. Oh no, I forgot about that." She cried out and looked to her right hand side. There was a black colored box. Dan too followed her gaze. He was going to run towards the shining black metal box but Amy grabbed his arm tightly.

"What now?" Dan grumbled.

"Stay away from that. It can be a time bomb."

"TIME BOMB! After the reuniting of Cahill family! HAHA!" Dan laughed out loud.

"Shut up Dan and focus." Amy scolded.

"Hey I hate this!" Dan complained.

Amy and Dan went towards the box carefully. Amy signaled Dan to stop. Dan did. Amy went to it and carefully placed her ears on the box. "_No sound coming! Strange! Is it a Bomb?_" Amy thought.

Dan came forward a few inches more. He leaned forward to take a better look. He moved to the other side of the box. "Hey Amy, here's a note. I don't think it is any bomb." Dan said.

Amy too went to the other side to take a look at the box. "Let's take the box Danny! We should take a better look." Amy said to Dan. Dan nodded. She once again looked at the empty road hoping that Nellie is coming home but the road was scary silent and empty. She took up the box and went inside the house with Dan.

**I am going to make a sequel. Reviews are welcome. Ideas are welcome too. Please review and wait for the next chapter of this story: ACTION REPLAY!**

**~Vanessa77**


	2. ACTION REPLAY!: The Secret Message

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues**

**A/N: this is the chapter two of ACTION REPLAY! Hope the story is good. Please review.**

**PREVIOUS: Amy was waiting for Nellie Gomez. But instead of her she got a message capsule- a Hi-Tech machine.**

** ACTION REPLAY!**

** THE SECRET MESSAGE**

Amy placed the box on the table and went to call Mr. William McIntyre.

"Shit! Switched off? How can he switch off his cell phone?" Amy threw her touch screen on the sofa.

She went to the box which Dan is looking to through his magnification glass.

"Amy" Dan started talking "I am wondering about the contents of this box." Dan looked up to see Amy. Amy was looking at something at the side. Her eyebrows up, her eyes frowned and her lips were trembling with fear. "That note! I forgot about that!" Dan lunged towards Amy to see the note. The note has a great red **V**

The note said:

_Dear young Master and Miss Cahill,_

_You don't know me and never will. But if you want to see that Madrigal, then speak the password you first get in your mind by watching the symbol on the top of the note. Speak it on the middle lock and the message will appear._

_Your going-to-be-WORST ENEMY,_

_Amanda__** (V)**_

_P.S Try unlimited times to find password, it is not an explosive._

"This means Nellie has been kidnapped?" Dan said. He looked at Amy. Amy too looked at him. Dan couldn't understand what was in her eyes. _Fear or Revenge_! But the last word of Amy said shocked him to the extent. And that was, not in fear. The word was made of Braveness, **"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER, WHETHER IT IS IMPOSSIBLE OR NOT. BUT WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM, DAN."**

"_Them_?" Dan asked.

"Yes,'_them'_. If they says Madrigal with so much hate in their note too, that means they hate the world too."

"What is the password?" Dan asked.

Amy looked straight into her brother's eyes. The gaze was very deep. She again looked at the note. She looked straight to the **V** symbol. Suddenly her look showed a weird glister. "Eureka! Got it! **V** means **VESPER**!"

Amy again said the word Vesper near the middle lock. A robotic female voice said, "Matched. Message security deactivated. You can now read the message." The lid opened.

"Wow, so Hi-tech." Dan said. His mouth fell open.

Green lights begin to radiate. It began to become thick. It was showing something, which was like words shimmered on the light. Dan looked closely. The words were now fully visible.

The words were: _IF YOUWANT TO FIND YOUR NELLIE GOMEZ, THEN COME AND GET HER. WE DON'T WANT TO KILL ANY MADRIGAL. BUT WE WILL IF YOU DON'T GIVE US AN AMOUNTLESS RANSOME. WE WANT THE SERUM. MASTER GEDION CAHILL'S SERUM. WE KNOW THAT IT'S IN MADRIGAL BASE AND YOU ARE THE BEST KNOWN MADRIGAL. WE WANT OUR MOTHER TERESA. OUR ISABEL KABRA. WE WANT HER BACK TOO. YOU WILL SOON GET ANOTHER MESSAGE CAPSULE. ANOTHER SAME TYPE OF METAL BOX. WAIT FOR THAT. _

_~AMANDA VESPER_

"Yuk! They call the monster lady Mother Teresa! I can't believe my own eyes." Dan's disgusted tone took Amy out of her thought.

"Dan, I have to go to the madrigal base now." Amy said.

"I want to go too."

"You know that it is not possible Dan." Amy said while tying her auburn hair in a loose bun.

From the day they have ended their clue hunt, they are welcome to take training in the madrigal base. Every member gets their permanent secret membership pass at the age of sixteen. Dan is only fourteen therefore; he is still now a student. They learn how to tackle modern and traditional weapons, how to crack codes, geographical factors of the secret Cahill land (where Amy and Dan had gone through the gauntlet), etc.

The madrigal base has all the archives of every branch (since they wanted to reunite the family therefore they have every archive).

Amy slid into the BMW and said to Dan, "Listen. Bolt the door and the windows. Don't try to go outside and take care of that. You know what 'bout I'm talking. I will call you. Ask the name if anyone comes. And if it's not me then don't open the door. Be ready and active. Look through the keyhole before opening the door and…"

Dan stopped Amy, "I know what I should do. I am not a kiddo!" The kiddo word made Dan flinch. Amy knew why he reacted to that single word. She put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Go and take rest Dan, I'll back soon."

Dan went inside the house. Amy sighed a little and ignites the engine. The car rolled away smoothly on the desolate road.

**I think this chapter is good. Please review! And please read the next chapter when it will be done. Thank you sooooooooo much!**

**~Vanessa77**


	3. ACTION REPLAY!: In The Base

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any characters except few.**

**A/N: this one is the third chapter of ACTION REPLAY!**

**PREVIOUS: Amy opened the message capsule. it was from the Vespers! They had Nellie. And they were forcing Amy and Dan for the serum and Isabel Kabra!  
><strong>

** ACTION REPLAY!  
><strong>

** IN THE BASE**

"Hello George!" Amy greeted a bald, fat man.

"Hi, you are here at this late night."

"No serious matter. Just have to search something."

"OK"

Amy went into a large room which had stacks of files. There was another five doors with the symbols of Lucians, Ekats, Tomas, Janus and Vesper. The door has retinal scan devices and keypads each. Amy went towards the door which have Vesper's archive and stood in front of the retinal scan. A robotic female voice said 'Matched. Type the passwords to pass in'. Amy pressed the code. The door sprang open. She walked inside. The door closed behind her. She went to open a file named 'AMANDA VESPER CASE.' Amy's mouth curved into a smile. She went out and reached to a reader's cabin with the file.

AT THEIR HOUSE

Dan lying on his bed and watching the ceiling began to think about Nellie. '_I hope they didn't do anything to Nellie yet._' He sat up and wore his slippers. He went to the basement. There were many lockers. It's like their mini madrigal base. Mr. William McIntyre has instructed them to keep the basement secret. Amy only allowed him to go there during night. There is something else because of which they have kept it a secret. Dan stood in front of a particular vault. There was a dial which has some codes, a retinal scan device and another code panel. He hesitated a little whether he should open it at this time or not. After a while he pressed the codes and matched the retinal scan and the vault door sprang open. There was a thick vial and the green content of it shimmering inside.

Dan took out the vial and held it tightly. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on the thick glass of the vial. _'You are the reason of this upheaval in the world. Because of you Lucians, Ekaterinas, Tomas, Janus hate each others. Because of you our ancestor Madeleine spent her life comforting her mother and reuniting the family. Because of you others hate Madrigals- us. Because of you, we cousins hate each others. Because of you, we lost our fun. Because of you my parents were killed. Because of you Grace's love didn't last for long. And at last because of you we lost our, Nellie Gomez.'_ Dan's mind began to curse the vial.

He was ready to put it inside. "Thank you, Dan!" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and faced. The vial was still in his hand. There was a women standing. Her face was very beautiful. Her red ruby lips curved flashing an evil smile. She was wearing long leather black skinny pants. A black leather-top and black boots. Her eyes were deep black. Her hairs were tied into a tight pony-tail.

"W-Who are you?" Dan asked. His eyes stunned.

"I want that vial, master Cahill."

"How do you entered in our home?"

"Nothing can stop Vespers."

Dan held the vial in his hand behind his back. The lady smiled and said, "I don't think that Miss any longer needs to send another message capsule to you. Wow! I got the serum. I will give to Miss from my own hands! She will promote me." A dreamy look came over her face.

"Where is Nellie?" Dan asked, fearless. "Give her back to us."

The dreamy look suddenly gone from her face and once again the beautiful face flashed a monstrous smile. She laughed out loud. "You mean that freaking madrigal? Don't worry. We don't want to hurt any…" that the moment Dan tried to run to the stairs clutching the vial tightly. Dan ran up the stairs into the big hall of their house. He heard the footsteps behind him. He tried to close the door but at that moment 'THUD'. The lady kicked him. It was so powerful that Dan rolled on the ground for few inches. She came towards Dan and clutched his hair tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Dan screamed aloud because of the pain.

"Give me that vial, Master Dan." The lady said. She tried to get hold of that vial.

"I'm not going to give…"

'THUD'

AND EVERYTHING WENT BLACK BEFORE DAN'S EYES.

"DAN! DAN! Open your Eyes!" Dan heard Amy calling to him. _'No I'm already dead. That jumbo-monster lady killed me a few hours ago.'_ Dan thought.

"DAN!" he heard her calling again.

Now she jerked him furiously. He opened his eyes ready to see the heaven and the angels before him. But there was no beautiful angel. There was his most annoying sister. But she looks so worried._ 'She is worried for me!'_

Amy led him into his bedroom. After that Dan told her the whole story. The opening of the vault, the voice, the indoor battle (of course Dan had mentioned the term) and the lost of the vial.

Amy listened carefully. She held Dan tightly. His head rested on her shoulder. Dan wept silently.

"You did a great job Dan." Amy said to Dan patting him on his shoulder gently. At normal time Dan would hate the soothing but at that time he knew that he want it from his heart.

"Amy!" Dan said while he looked at her. Amy looked at him too, "Don't try to soothe me. I have lost that vial. I have lost the main thing. I have lost the battle…"

"You did a great thing Bro." Amy interrupted him, "You didn't lost anything."

"WHAT?" Dan stood up.

"Yes, I will show you the whole thing. But at first I need to call Mr. McIntyre." Amy took up the touch screen and dialed to Mr. McIntyre. After few _rings_ he answered it. Amy went to her room while talking to him.

After five minutes of talk, Amy came back to Dan's room and held his hand, "Come with me Dan." They walked to the basement.

**I hope this chapter goes well too. Thanks for reading. Please review and read the next chapter when it will be done.**


	4. ACTION REPLAY!: REAL ONE

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. **

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter. I have tried my best in it too. Please , please and please review. **

**REAL ONE**

Amy and Dan reached to the basement door. Amy suddenly stopped. Dan was nearly going to bump on her.

"What the hell you are doing Amy?" Dan yelled.

"Shhhhhh… Don't speak loudly. They maybe near. Maybe they are spying us." Amy said while placing her index finger on her lips. She said again, "Dan, I'm going to show you something which can make you very excited, but don't show it. Maybe they have hid bugs and cameras in our basement. Let me activate this thing first." She pressed a button on her wrist watch. It's like a normal one but have super special qualities.

"What's this?" Dan asked.

"Mr. William gave it to me. It makes the thing or object invisible on which the user has his/her hand. We just have to activate it and then it will show its magic!" Amy said.

"But why he just gave a Hi-Tech tool to you only. I'm a madrigal too." Dan said in a grumpy tone

"Because you are not a sweet sixteen. And by the way, they give the tools after your ability test. I'm sure they will give you those blades- um, what you call them? Um… yeah, _SHURIKEN_"

"You mean, they also have those weapons."

"Madrigals have everything. Even they have the weapons similar to those first man made weapons. Stone aged weapon! Proud to be a madrigal!" Amy said in a sing song voice.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Show me the thing you were talking about."

"I forgot about this one. We have a tool to make us invisible. Take a sip from this." Amy said while giving Dan a vial. It had some blue thick substance.

"It's looking YUK!"

"Stop complaining." Amy emptied the vial.

Dan did the same thing.

"The taste of this is like blueberry."

"Yeah"

Dan and Amy entered into the room (fully invisible but they can see each other).

"How do we know that we are not here?"

Amy grabbed his arm and took him in front of a broken mirror. Dan couldn't see him in it.

"Wow."

"Dan, we shouldn't talk now. It is just making us invisible, not our voice. And avoid water. If you come in contact with water then we will be visible again." Amy said in a hushed tone.

Dan nodded. Again they started to walk. Amy went to a far corner of their basement.

She touched one corner with her left hand which has the wrist watch and other hand pressed a mini button which cannot be seen from far end.

"Are you sure, that the button is invisible?" Dan asked.

"The wall is invisible. I just have to keep the touch on the wall."

The wall became a door and it opened. There was a lift.

"Now they will see us." Dan almost cried out

"Shut up Dweeb. How many times should I tell you that we and the wall are invisible?"

Dan gave his sister a cold glare. Amy ignored him and went inside the lift. Her hands still had touch with wall (From inside). Dan followed her. Amy with her other hand pressed a blue button and lift closed and Dan could feel that they are going downwards. He could now feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Amy has already removed her hand from the wall since the door was already closed.

"Where are we going Amy?"

"Just wait and watch."

Suddenly the lift stopped and the door opened. There was a dark hallway. Amy switched on her flashlight.

"Their so haven't told me that we have secret chambers under our house."

"It's not under our house Dan. It's almost 3 km away."

"What? But we only came down."

"No we came diagonally downwards. Now let's go."

Two of them began to move slowly. Dan kept the pace with his sister. They came before a room with a jumbled name: MMBSERHPEI CRHBEAM. There was a keypad; Amy wrote the words in correct order. The door sprang open with a beep sound. Amy and Dan walked inside. There were stacks of small boxes with some dials on top of it. All were stacked in alphabetical order. The boxes have the name of the user. Amy walked towards one of them. Dan leaned a few inches more to take a better look. The box has the name AMY CAHILL. Amy opened the box by dialing the code. The box opened slowly showing a golden colored Card. The card was glowing in the dark radiating dim golden light.

"This is my Madrigal membership card and the key to my MDRGL locker." Amy slid the card in her pocket. They again went towards the door to exit into that dark hallway.

After the walk of few minutes, both of them stopped in front of a huge arced door. Amy stood in front of a retinal scan device. The scan matched her ID and the huge door opened slowly with a weird creaking sound. There was a large carpeted hallway. It has a peculiar green colored radiance. At a far end, Dan could see a tiny source of light.

"Come on Dan, it's there!" Amy cried out.

"Huh?" Dan came into a start.

**I hope this one is good too. Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! And try to find the real meaning of the jumble code I have written **

**~V77**


	5. ACTION REPLAY!: Thick Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues.**

**A/N: this is the fifth chapter of the story 'ACTION REPLAY!'. Please review!**

** ACTION REPLAY!  
><strong>

** THICK GLASS**

Dan saw his sister running towards the long thin light. Dan too started to run. After a few minutes, they passed the long hallway. They were still running. Dan had overtaken his sister. Suddenly he heard Amy calling him to stop. _"What the heck? We are almost there and she is asking me to stop?" _ Suddenly Dan's thought was interrupted with huge 'THWACK'. Amy came near Dan, "are you OK Dan?" She asked him. Dan has already fallen on the floor due to the huge collision.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that one was a transparent barrier. Only Madrigals has the knowledge of this secret base. Actually this one is Madrigal's old base."

"Old base? Ugh. Why you didn't told me about this barrier."

"I told you to stop. And by the way, since you have madrigal blood running in your veins, therefore, the barrier didn't gave you the high voltage shock. Say thank you to Madeleine since you haven't roasted off due to that extreme shock." Amy grinned.

Dan gave Amy disgusted look. Amy helped him to stand on his feet.

"So you mean the barrier has blood sensor?"

"Yeah, It has. Now I have to place the card in that box." Amy said. She took out the card from her pocket. Dan saw there was a small **M** symbolic box. There was a slot. Amy slid the card in that slot. Then after, the transparent barrier changed its color into brown and slowly opened soundlessly. Amy and Dan entered through the barrier. After them, the barrier again closed and gained its transparency. Now they again started running. Now the light showed it's shape. It's a vial! It's the serum!

Dan has a smile on his face. _"That means it's the real master serum!" _Dan looked at Amy. Amy smiled at him.

"Wow Amy!"

"You can touch that."

Dan ran even faster. There was stairs. He climbed on. Now he has stopped before a glass platform for the vial. He touched its shiny, smooth surface. The green substance inside danced merrily due to the jerk. Dan's mind threw away the guilt of losing the serum. He looks so happy. He again came down to Amy and hugged her. Amy smiled and patted on his back and said, "See, everything's alright!"

**I hope this one is also good. Waiting for the reviews. Please wait for the next chapter.**

**~V77**


	6. ACTION REPLAY!: Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**A/N: This one is the 6****th**** chap of the story 'ACTION REPLAY!'**

**PREVIOUS: Amy took Dan to the top secret old base of Madrigal so that Dan could free his mind from feeling guilty for losing the Master Serum. And it worked. THE REAL SERUM IS NOT IN THE WRONG HAND!**

**ACTION REPLAY!**

**FLASHBACK**

In a dark room, there was girl who hid her face on her knees. Her freaky colored hair still can be seen. She was wearing shiny pure white top and black skinny pants. Suddenly she heard the opening of the door. She looked up ready to see that old lady who comes twice a day to give her food.

"Why you have switched off the lights?"A charming voice said.

_No, it's not the old lady's voice. But I have heard this voice before! _Nellie thought.

The lady switched on the lights. The sudden blaze hurt the eyes of Nellie. _'I have seen her before.' _She thought once again. The lady came nearer. Her stilettos making an awkward sound on the creaking- wooden floor.

Suddenly Nellie's heart jerked a bit. _'Yes, she has the same face like… like ISABEL KABRA!_'

"Who are you?"

"Amanda White."

"But you are like…"

"You are thinking the right thing Nellie Gomez!" the lady grinned and again said, "I think you are thinking about Isabel Kabra. Yes, Isabel is my sister."

Nellie's mouth fell open. 'What? Isabel has sister! Ian and Natalie haven't mentioned that!'

"By the way, Nanny said that you are not eating anything."

"Who is Nanny?"

"That old lady."

"Why you brought me here?"

The lady's smile vanished instantly. She came near slowly. She held up Nellie's face in her hands, and brought her face near her.

"Tell me how I brought you here, you Madrigal!" she said in a devilish hushed tone.

"Why? I don't know! I can't remember these all things! Why you brought me here?" Nellie said. Her voice cracked a little in mid sentence. Her neck had started hurting again.

"That's not your business. But you will soon see your Amy and Dan." Amanda released her chin and stood up. Nellie noticed her eyes. _'The eyes are the only thing that makes their separate identity. Isabel's was chocolate but Amanda has jade.' _Nellie thought.

Amanda looked at her in a disgusted manner. Suddenly another voice broke the silence. Nellie looked aside. There was another lady nearly aged 23 standing with a vial.

"Miss, I got the serum." She said, expressionless. Her face was extremely beautiful. _'How a beautiful lady can be so bad?' _Nellie thought.

"What?" Amanda almost lunged towards her. "Are you sure Dorothy?" she asked again.

"Yes miss." She answered back.

'_What? Are they talking about the master serum? Oh my!' _Nellie's heart started beating faster.

Both of them hurried out. They bolted the door behind them. Once again Nellie was all alone.

She went out from the bed and stood in front of a mirror. The same thought came over again. She closed her eyes and began to look on the hellish incident.

======================================FLASHBACK===================================

Nellie came out on the desolate street from the university after completing the assignments. A huge file tucked under her arm. Her freaky-colored hair dancing with the gentle breeze. She slid the huge file into her backpack. She looked at her new wrist watch. It's almost 9:30.

"Oh gosh! I have promised Amy to come home around 10. She will surely take a jumbo tension because of me." Nellie said to herself.

She walked faster. Suddenly a black Limo emerged. Nellie gave it space to move since the road was not so wide. But it stopped aside her and two men emerged. They were wearing black suit and goggles. One of them took out a spray. At first Nellie stood there for a few seconds and then RUN!

Two of them also followed her. She stepped inside the bushy area along the road. The two of them did the same. She ran even faster. '_Whoa! I'm running fastest in my whole life!_' Nellie thought while running. But suddenly she felt a sudden jolt because of a firm grip clutching her wrist. She screamed in pain because the nails were dug into her flesh. She looked back. A girl nearly of her age was holding her tightly. She had lavender haired and similar colored eyes, pink lips, and her eyelashes were extremely large and beautiful. She had a beautiful smell. Nellie was so eager to ask her the brand of the perfume. Suddenly a voice spoke out from that girl's wrist watch, "Sayaka! Wareware ga shinakereba naranai Kyapucha On'nanoko (We have to capture a girl!)"

"Hai kyō wa, watashi ga shitte iru to, kanojo wa watashi to isshodesu. (Yes sir, I know and she is with me)." She replied. She had a peculiar hushed tone but the tone was like butter. It was melting Nellie's heart.

"Yoi shigoto! (Good job!)" The voice said with extreme happiness.

"Arigato. (Thank You.)"

"Wareware ga kite iru. (We are coming there)" and the watch gave a beep tone and then everything become silent.

"Who are you?" Nellie asked, her voice directly showing pain.

"Everything will be alright."Nellie tried to look again,_ is_ _that tears in her eyes? _She heard footsteps approaching, and then everything went dark before Nellie's eyes.

Nellie closed her eyes. The mirror reflecting her faithfully with no preconceptions. She opened her eyes once again and went towards the bed.

**Wow! I have already completed one more! Thanks a lot for reading. And yes, everyone, I'm really very sorry if I have written wrong the Japanese sentences. **

**~V77**


	7. ACTION REPLAY!: The initial rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**A/N: 7****th**** chapter of my sequel story: ACTION REPLAY! Please review and enjoy this chapter!**

**ACTION REPLAY!**

**WHAT TO DO NEXT?**

"So? What you got to know about Amanda?" Dan asked eagerly waiting for a suitable answer from his sister.

"She is a Vesper." Amy replied.

"I know she is a Vesper! Tell me other things about her!"

"OK! Don't yell Dan!"

"Tell me now!"

"The most annoying information is Amanda White is… read this yourself. I have brought a photocopy of the document." Amy gave Dan a white sheet.

Dan looked at it. His lips were moving with every line. His eyes had begun to frown.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Amanda White is sibling of Isabel Kabra. That means Isabel Kabra was Isabel White."

Dan took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Whom you are calling at this late night? Its almost 11.30 Dan!"

"H'lo!" a voice answered from the other end.

"H'lo Natalie."

"Dan! Is it you?"

"Yes, I'm Dan."

"So what's the matter? I think you are depressed with something."

"Tell me about your mom. What was her maiden name?"

"Isabel White. Why? Humph. But she was as black as coal from inside."

"Um… thanks Natalie."

"But, why you…" Dan disconnected the line since he doesn't want Natalie to find out about the kidnap of Nellie.

"So is the information from me satisfied your pea sized brain?" Amy asked.

"Uh-huh" Dan didn't mind about anything Amy said. '_But she was as black as coal from inside…' Natalie also seeked love from her mother like me…. I haven't found any accurate image of my mother in my mind and Natalie doesn't want to think about this. The similarity is that we two haven't got everlasting love of our mother. So similar, but still has difference'. _Dan went into his room.

**Ah! Well, it is done too! Cool! Please REVIEW!**

**~VANESSA77**


	8. ACTION REPLAY!: Mission starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**A/N: my 8****th**** story of the sequel ACTION REPLAY!**

**WOOOOOOO! Please review after reading it!**

**PREVIOUS:**

**ACTION REPLAY!**

**THE INITIAL RESCUE**

"Where have you been Amy?"

"Airport." Amy took out a jug of water from the refrigerator and drank the half.

"For?" Dan asked again.

"To book our flight. Oh take it!"Amy threw a bag to Dan. The logo of the bag reads—'Queen Cosmetics and Stuffs'.

"For what?"

"Open it, you dweeb! By the way, I know where they took Nellie. The tracking device in Nellie's snake ring has been activated."

"Where is she now? In our country?"

"Nope. She is in Hong Kong."

"What?" Dan said with a start. "At what time we have our flight?"

"Tomorrow night, at nine."

"Oh. By the way, what Mr. McIntyre is saying? "

"We have to go Hong Kong via India."

"India?"

"We will get help from there. Actually a madrigal will help us. Someone named Ayan."

"Wow! The name sounds like Ian!"

Amy gave Dan a disgusted look. Dan winked to his sister. Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Pack your bag Dan! Take every type of tools. Oh! Open that bag dweeb!"

Dan opened the bag and got a look.

"Wigs!"

"Yeah! Mine one is so so so so cool!" Amy smiled.

"What for?"

"You know Dan; sometimes I think how you became a madrigal!"

"Shut up Amy."

Amy laughed and then said, "We need to hide from the kidnappers so that they can't get any type of report that we are on the way to rescue Nellie!"

"Oh" Dan took out a wig, it was of raven-ish color.

"Yes, that's yours. Wanna look at mine?" Amy took out another wig which was the same as Dan's but with blue colored hair strips.

"Isn't it so cool, Dan?" Amy asked while fitting the wig.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Let's settle down our plan for the rescue mission!" Amy called to Dan while going towards her room.

"WOW! So Vesper monster lady. You are going to hell!" Dan murmured.

**Phew! One more is complete! Review!**

**~V77**


End file.
